love can make you crazy
by CP10 Fluffy
Summary: title says it all RRBZXPPGZ acording to colors you know reds greens blues that p.s. maybe awhile before they go into puff and ruff form but ruffs have differnt powers and form. very slight update to chapter 1.
1. the locker butch and karou

RRBZ ages:all around 19

PPGZ ages:about 18

Karou's p.o.v.

'My name Karou and I'm ready. why you may ask. Because I'm going to do whatever it takes to get the boy of my dreams his name is Butch and to me he's perfect. I'll even give you some examples why. 1. he's able to beat me in sports witch no one

else can 2. he can hold his own in a fight especially if is trying to protect someone he cares for 3. he has those muscles to could turn coal into diamonds. That's why he's going to be mine and only mine' Karou thought all this to her self.

Momoko's p.o.v.

"I'll do it I know I will" I said to myself while getting dressed in her school uniform that all the girls had to wear even Karou witch was a small skirt and white shirt and a tie that had the school insignia. She put in her signature bow "I know what to do" I then took off her bra witch measured out to be 36DD "he can't resist me now" I said then I went to my mirror that a picture of the boy I was talking about. It was Brick winking,smiling, and making a peace sign she kissed it and started to make my way to school.

Miayako's p.o.v.

I was thinking how to get Boomer to like her. "I know" I said cheerfully she remembered that today her and boomer had swim class today and they can wear any swimsuit they wanted. She then began rummaging through some draws and fond what she was looking for. A bathing-suit that was a one piece two strings and three triangles that covered her private parts. "He will love this" I then put her uniform on a headed to the school.

Karou's p.o.v.

"Now how can I get him to I don't know jump me" I said to myself. Then a light bulb lit up above her head she remembered that her and butch have study hall together and he always goes to the 2nd platform that divides the 1st and 2nd floors she knew what she was going to do. She then finished putting on her uniform "one more thing" she then took off her panties and put them into her bag.

(-at the school-)still Karou's p.o.v.

"KAROU!" yelled Momoko "hey guys" I said "so are you guys going to you know" Miayako said blushing "uh-huh" me and Momoko said also blushing "well I'm off to study hall bye" I said and ran off.

(-study hall-)

"okay class today you may go out in the halls and study" the teacher said everyone then stood up and left I followed Butch to were he studies when he turned around he saw me "what are you doing here Karou" he asked "well...um...you know looking for you" I looked him over he was wearing the boy's school uniform witch was a white collar shirt and black pants. "so...wanna study with me" "yea okay" "so any subjects you having trouble in" "uh...yea science" I then put my hand on his thigh "mostly biology" "whoa wait" he said standing up "your trying to seduce me aren't you" "what kind of girl do you take me for" "a horny one" "well butch that's were your right and do you know why" "no why" "because I'm not wearing any panties" "your what" "you heard me ya wanna see" he then nodded "hen-hen okay" I then began to lift up my skirt then we heard someone coming up the stairs 'no I wont let this moment be ruined' I then grabbed his hand and pulled him into a storage locker. We were both inside my back was to the door and I was facing him thinking 'oh god I'm so close to him right now' Then felt him grab my butt "B-Butch what if someone may here us" "no one will hear us I promise you my sweet" 'my sweet' he then reached up my skirt and grabbed my butt "so you were telling the truth about your panties" I nodded "well I don't see this as very fair" "huh" he then unzipped his pants letting his erect 12 inch penis then I understood what he was talking about I then grabbed it and put between my legs and began rubbing it. I did this for about 5 minutes then it slid inside me by accident at first I felt great pain then pleasure "butch please put it all the way in please" he did I was about to scream out when he kissed me I was shocked for a second then I got into it and we added our tongues but one of the best parts was when he stuck his middle finger into my asshole witch made me cum in seconds after about 30 minutes of this I was about to come again. "Butch I'm cumming please cum with me" he then sped up and a few seconds later we both came "will you hand my bag" he did and I put my panties on "so Karou are you busy I don't know Friday night" "yes I'm going on a date with a incredible guy" "what...what's his name I'll beat him up" "relax tough guy that guy is you idiot" "oh" "hey butch if you play your cards right you may get any and everything you want" I said right after rubbing his crouch a little. Then we got out of the loker and walked hand and hand to back to class.


	2. shower time boomer and miayako

Hello fellow fan fiction peoples or whatever you wanna be called this is a Boomer x Miayako lemon chapter

Miayako p.o.v.

I was humming to myself because next I had swim class with Boomer I went to the girls locker room the weirdest thing was that no one else was there I just shrugged it off. I then walked to the pool and I only saw Boomer he then dove under I then got in he didn't notice me get in and dive after him I saw him lay down on the bottom I went up next to him and kissed his cheek he opened his eyes and freaked out over my bathing suit(same from chap. 1) he yelled letting all the air in his lungs out. He then began to turn blue I then remembered something I saw in a movie I cupped his face and pressed my lips to his and blew air into his mouth and he relaxed and I pulled away he then pointed up for us to go there. "*gasp* thanks Miayako*gasp* where did you learn to do that" he asked "movie*gasp*called Boa vs python" "huh" "so why are we the only ones here" I asked "oh there was a trip they announced about a week ago you were gone that day and I didn't get up early enough to go" he looked a little sad "hey...um what's with the bathing suit" he said blushing "oh I wanted to see what you think" "well its nice" we then swam for a while until there was about 10mins left in the class. Boomer got out and walked to the shower 'this is my chance' I thought "hey boomer" I asked "yea Miayako" he said turning around "um... could you help me wash my back since no one else is here" I asked. He blushed like a tomato and nodded we walked to showers. I put on a towel that reached from my chest down to just after my woman hood. Boomer had a towel around his waist that went down to his knees. I turned on the shower and turned around "come on" I told boomer while moving my finger for him to come over he then took out some body wash and began to massage my back I let out a low moan.

Boomer p.o.v.

'god why does she have to be so hot' I started to move my hands lower to just above her ass 'wonder what it...no stop she'll think your a perv' then all of a sudden she turned around and kissed me and put her tongue in my mouth I was wide eyed then I relaxed and let my hands wander to her ass she giggled into the kiss a little. She then grab my right hand and put it on her right breast she then pulled away and whispered into my ear "I'm yours do what you want" I lost it I slowly lowered her down to the ground and squeezed her ass and boob making her moan "let me know if I hurt you" I said she nodded I then pinched her nipple making her scream out and I moved my hand to her womanhood. Then I took her nipple in my mouth and began to suck I they pulled away and remove my towel she looked amazed "wow boomer someone is a really big boy" I blushed "thanks miayako" she than began to suck on it "oh... miayako...so...good" I decided to make her fell good to so I put her in a 69 position and licked her she moan with my cock still in her mouth witch made me moan into her pussy and we both came.

Miayako p.o.v.

My vision was a little fuzzy but I saw boomer he then picked me up bridle style and turned me to were I was facing him my chest on his "ready" he asked I pulled him in for a kiss he then said "I'll take that as a yes" he then lowered me on to his at least 12' cock. I gasped as he and I became one with blood coming out off my pussy thinking 'please don't let this end' he began to move faster and faster in and out in and out. He then put me down on the ground and kept going I was moaning "boomer...boomer" our juices mixing together with the water he then spoke "miayako...I'm...cumming" I just moaned "me too please boomer cum with me" he sped to almost lightning speed. We both went wide eye as we came and he collapsed next to me we turned to each other and boomer said.

Boomer p.o.v.

"so does this mean we're dating" I asked she rolled her eyes and said "I just gave you my virginity in the school shower and let you cum inside me what do you think" I just sat there and a question mark came up above my head she then spoke again "yes we're dating" I laughed and kissed her cheek and stood up to get dressed I saw her try to get up but she couldn't I went and picked her up bridle style and helped her get dressed I then asked her "so do you have anymore clothes like that bathing suit" she giggled and said "maybe you'll just have to find out yourself" and we walked off her head on my shoulder and our hands linked we didn't want this to end .

Sorry about the delay had this finished didn't post it sorry for that I will try and have chapter 3 in the next few weeks and you can guess who next unless your an idiot it brick and momoko/blossom so see you soon.


	3. cooking time and reality Brick and Momok

Hey everyone sorry for the delay got to lazy also I'm going to and my OC characters into the story white Blitz and Bunny. _

The day went on Momoko teasing Brick here and there but he seemed to ignore her. So she decided to ask him out and then she would set her plan in motion.

-P.O.V. Momoko-

I was walking through the halls looking for Brick when I found him putting his books away so I approached very nervous. Once I got there I tapped on his shoulder he turned around saying. "Hey Momo." I replied with. "Hey Brick-kun." He smiled and said. "I was looking for you I wanted to ask you something." She got a bit starry eyed asking. "What?" "Well I was wondering if you would help me with my cooking."smiled and said. "Sure, be at my house 5 o'clock." Brick nodded and I walked away knowinger family wouldn't be around at 5.

-time skip-

I Was all set I had set out what they needed to make a cake Brick loved cake now was waiting for Brick smiling at what he would say at what I was wearing. Soon a knock came at the door and I asked. "who is it." then a voice replied. "it's Brick." I smiled and went to the door and opened it waiting for his reaction.

-P.O.V. Brick.-

I was surprised after seeing what she was wearing. She had on one thing and one thing only besides her bow and that was a apron. She then said. "come on in." I did and followed her to the kitchen my eyes wondering a bit. When we got there I tried to listen to her but it was kinda hard when she said. "now you try." I did and while I did she began to eat the frosting from her cake some dripping onto her chest. To say the least I was thinking perverted thoughts right now about her and I couldn't stop myself. I began to mix the flower and eggs. I looked over to see Momoko on all fours looking for something this gave me a nose bleed.

-P.O.V. Momoko.-

I had dropped my ring and started to look for it I found it and started to stand up but weight suddenly was on me I gasped and looked back to find Brick kissing up my back to my neck and his right hand started to rub my right boob making me moan softly. I had got him where I wanted him.

-P.O.V. Brick.-

I tasted her flawless white skin it was like sugar her breast like a big marshmallow I couldn't stop I began to unzip my pants my member was hard and he needed out. He sprang out all twelve inches teasing Momoko.

-P.O.V. Momoko.-

I smiled and moved my hips so that the head of it slid in I moan and so did Brick. He started to push in and broke my hymen a small bit of blood dripped out as he started to thrust slowly while playing with my boobs I started panting he started to nibble on my ear making me moan louder. I then pushed my weight now in a cowgirl position and started to bounce.

-P.O.V. Brick.-

When she got on top I laid there as she bounced I then then grabbed her ass squeezing it as she moaned I stuck half of my thumb in her ass making her moan more. I then gave her ass a light smack making her go faster I moaned feeling her walls close in and my member started to twitch. We both moaned cumming, I stood up turning her around laying her on the counter he body completely exposed to me. I entered her again and started thrusting.

-P.O.V. Momoko.-

I 'eeped' every time he thrusted but I loved it. I grabbed his shoulders my hips bucking against his as he went harder and faster. We both started to pant and I moaned. "I love you Brick!" He started "I l..." He didn't finish as a alarm went off and I woke up my sheets and pajamas drenched in my liquid. I grabbed my pillow straight face and screamed into it. The whole thing had been a dream.

-P.O.V. Karou-

I woke up my sheets wet from my dream I ran to the bathroom saying over and over. "I don't like Butch, I don't like Butch." I looked in the mirror checking to see if I was sick or something. I did it over and over for about ten minutes.

-P.O.V. Maiyako.-

I jumped in the shower and tried to was the dream out of my mind after about ten minutes I turned it off getting dried and ready the girls and me were going to the mall to just hang out and talk, at this point I really could use some advice I fixed my hair that went down to my shoulders in to two pig tails, I then got dress in my regular attire and headed to the mall but I got the feeling that today was not gonna be normal.

-Unknown P.O.V.-

"oh how nice the puffs and ruffs." a dark figure said to itself inside of its lair watching a screen. "If I play this right I can hatch my plan sooner than I thought but for now I play the waiting game." Then a high pitched voice yelled. "Ooo I love games can I play? Can I? Can I?" it kept asking the figure punched what was making the noise then smiled evilly.

Sorry for taking so long I got lazy and my computer was being stupid. Thanks for reading and the reviews I shall try and get to work on the next chapter A.S.A.P.


	4. Mall and Make out Madness

Sorry for the wait let's go. Also they are all in their freshman year at college.

No P.O.V.

The girls met at the food court and started to tell each other about their dreams."I'm just saying it could be a sign." Miyako said taking a sip of her drink. "I don't know maybe we've been working to hard." Karou said leaning back in her chair looking up at the ceiling. "Well maybe...so I know what I'm gonna do to relax." Momoko said taking out some make-up and a small mirror. Just as she was about to put on some lip-stick but as she looked into the mirror she saw a boy with a backwards red baseball cap and black sweatshirt hoodie with a 00 on it and gray pants with a black stripe down the side and dark red sneakers who leaned on the railing of second floor. He smiled and walked away she turned around to see him walk away. "hold on girls I'm gonna check something out." Momoko said getting up and taking the escalator to the next floor following the boy.

Momoko P.O.V.

I started to follow the boy as he turned corners, cut through stores, and finally he went through a back exit. I followed him to see him leaning against the wall smoking. He looked over to me and smiled and said. "Hey pinkie." It was Brick but taller and more mature looking. I just looked at him and finally asked. "What are you doing here?" He just shrugged and said. "just hanging out." he began to take a drag of his cigaret but I pulled it out, put it out, then said. "Those are bad for you." He smiled pushing her to the wall and breathed on her neck. "So are you, but I like it." He began to nibble on my neck. I moaned softly then when I came to my senses and kneed him in his gut making him back up. He chucked and said. "Well I got what I wanted, a taste of that sweet sugary skin." I blushed a little and then he was right in-front of me and pressed his forehead to mine and said. "But now I want the whole bag of sugar." I backed up but my back hit the wall, He smiled and kissed me I was shocked but for some reason I began to give in. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist his hands began to work his hands into my back pockets as he started to squeeze. I realized what I was doing I slipped away and ran back into the mall and to the nearest bathroom and looked in the mirror thinking. 'why did I give in to him?'

-meanwhile-

Brick P.O.V.

I smile still tasting the sugary and wild cherry lipstick she had on. I chuckled and walked away into a alley heading home.

Karou P.O.V.

I decided to look around in the new sports department they had just put in. I looked around at the soccer balls, the wrestling equipment, and then I heard something it was grunts and a punching sound being made against something. I looked around the corner and saw Butch in pair of green wind pants and wife-beater punching a torso dummy sweat dripping from his face and torso. I began to walk to the door I didn't want to even make eye contact with him but that hope went down like a stone in water. Butch was in front of me standing about six inches taller than me. He looked at me and asked. "How has my little Butterbutt been?" I punched him in the jaw and folded my arms over my chest. He rubbed his jaw and smiled at me then said. "better than last time." He then pushed me against the wall and wrapped my legs around his waist I tried to fight but he pinned my hands above my head. He blew on my neck lightly making me fight back a moan he then kissed my lips I didn't return it...at first. After about thirty seconds I began returning it I might have gotten really into it if a store clerk didn't come by and told Butch to stop and leave. I just stood there and growled then I began hitting my head against the wall thinking. 'why, why, why you stupid idiot why?'

Butch P.O.V.

I snickered and walked outside and said to myself. "At least I got myself a little souvenir." He took out a pair of green panties and put them back in his pocket starting to walk home.

Miyako P.O.V.

I had gone to the music store as I entered I heard someone playing the piano beautifully I looked over and saw Boomer in a blue jacket and brown baggy pants with a dark blue shirt. I approached as he continued playing, when I was about three feet away he stopped and turned. Neither of us said anything for a minute then he asked. "Wanna sit down?" I nodded to him and he scooted over letting us both sit at the piano bench. He then asked. "you play?" I answered. "A little." He smiled and began playing I recognised it and played along then we both started to sing.

(bold=Boomer, italics=Maiyako, bold italics=both)

"_Heart and soul, I fell in love with you,"_

"**Heart and soul, the way a fool would do,"**

"_**Madly..."**_

"_Because you held me tight,"_

"**And stole a kiss in the night..."**

We did the rest of the song and smiled we had to leave the store closing up when outside he looked at me and asked. "You were really good can we do this again sometime?" I smiled and took out a marker writing on his hand, he looked at it and asked. "What's this?" I kissed his cheek and said. "My number silly call me sometime." I then walked away.

Boomer P.O.V.

I looked at the number on my hand and smiled as I entered the home me and my brothers shared. It was Mojo's old place we fixed up a bit, Butch was on the couch flipping through channels and Brick was sitting on a chair watching I sat down with them and Brick looked at me then saw my hand and grabbed it then said. "Ooo...Boomer I didn't know you had game." Butch sat up and asked. "What did squirt get?" Brick turned. "He's got a number oh they grow up so fast." He said beginning to fake cry. I pull back my hand and walk up to my room and putting the number in my phone.

No one's P.O.V.

The three boys fell asleep while Momoko and Karou freaked out a bit Maiyako slept peacefully. But in another place evil began to brew it's plan... and make soup evil does get hungry you know.

Once again I'm sorry it took so long I haven't been able to write in awhile so go ahead and be mad with me I understand why I hate myself for that so until next time maybe not to far off stay classy my friends.


	5. New members

Alright yeah chapter five so much fun and...oh my god I'm sorry I've been stuck in my house for about a week so I'm just going FREAKING INSANE! So let's get started.

Normal P.O.V.

About three days had passed sense the little incidents and here's there reactions.

Karou: "That fucking...ASSHOLE!" She yelled punching the wall putting a hole in it.

Momoko: "Why? it wasn't that good but it was okay." She told herself wall in circles in her room making a trench in the floor.

Miyako: "Wonder why he hasn't called yet?" She asked flipping through a magazine.

Now all the girls were now all at the professor's having a sleepover when Miyako's phone went off and she answered. "Hello? Oh hey Boomer." Momoko then took her phone and Karou held Miyako back as she yelled. "Hey give it back." Momoko then hung up the phone and asked. "What the hell Miyako he's a Ruff?" Miyako took her phone back and said. "Yeah and he's sweet." She began to dial his number but Karou took the phone and said. "He maybe like honey but he'll sting you like a bee." Miyako took the phone back again and said. "Then it's a good thing I'm not allergic." She smiled and was about to dial the number again when their bets began to flash and she cursed under her breath. Poochie then came in and said. "The Rowdy Ruff Boys are attacking down town." We nodded and transformed.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Power Puff Girls Z!_

"Alright let's go." Bubbles said but Buttercup grabbed her and said. "Hang on, say it." Blossom and Buttercup smiled Bubbles groaned. "Fine he's not all sweet. Can we please just go?" The smiled and nodded we then flew off.

With the Ruffs...

"Think they'll come?" Butch asked throwing a car into a building. "No reason they shouldn't." Brick said then looked to Boomer who was jumping to them from car to car landing next to Brick who then said. "plus they'll never see our new attack coming." Butch nodded then pointed in the sky to the three streaks of color coming closer. The Puffs landed and Blossom and Buttercup said. "Stop right there...wait where's Bubbles?" Bubbles had gone over to Boomer and the two were chatting up a storm the teams had to pull them away from each other. The two teams began to fight the boys flirting giving them the upper hand pushing them back against the wall Brick then said. "Okay now." The three Ruffs called out. "TRIPLE ROWDY ATTACK!" Brick's disk, Butch's flute, and Boomer's bat all combined hitting the girls dead on tearing their clothes and causing them to have trouble standing. Butch then said. "Okay this was to easy I feel like someone is going to come by and hand our asses to us." His brothers nodded in agreement then a female voice called out. "There's my cue." In a white flash the Ruffs were sent flying. Brick looked at Butch and asked. "You just had to say something?" Butch looked back at him. "It's called plot development you ass."

"FOURTH WALL, YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Boomer yelled in a panic as they disappeared in the night sky.

Back with the girls...

Blossom held her head as a hand reached out to help her and asked. "You okay Pinkie?" She took the hand and said. "Yeah, But who are you?" She helped up Bubbles and Buttercup up and answered. "I'm Bouncing Bunny!" She hopped up and down making the girls laugh a bit. After a quick trip back to the lab, about 102 tests on bunny, and a quick snack Bunny was going to tell them her real name.

Bunny/Yuki P.O.V.

I walked to the center of the U shaped couch and transformed back into myself brown hair in a high ponytail, white eyes, and I was wearing my pajamas pale blue with white bunnies everywhere. I smiled and said. "Well um hi my name is Yuki and I'm your new teammate." I smiled and they returned the smile and Karou said. "Well let's celebrate." I cheered, hopped and clapped my hands. "Yay soda, candy, and bubble wrap." I then saw all them sweat drop which made me giggle.

With the boys...

Brick P.O.V.

"Ow, ow, ow damn that hurts." Butch whined as I helped him with a bandage. "Boo-frickity-hoo you're suppose to be the tough one ya big baby." I told him as I but a bandage on my cheek then Boomer asked. "Who was that girl?"

"Another Puff I think." Butch answered as he grabbed some drinks from the fridge.

"Well then we need another Ruff." I suggested looking at them smiling evilly and they returned the smile to me.

At the lab outside...

Normal P.O.V.

The boys walked up Butch busted out a window and climbed in then Boomer and Brick walked in through the front door and said. "At least check the door next time meat head." They began to search and grabbed a toothpick that Yuki used earlier and the black Z light and ran like hell back home. Once home they dug out Mojo's old machine which was dusty, cracked in places and held together with the strongest substance known to anyone, duck-tape, Butch then asked. "Okay Boom what do we need besides some of the white one's DNA and black Z light?" Boomer looked through some old notes and said. "Uh...some of Mojo's hair from his...head, nose, and armpit." they each exchanged a look of disgust and made Brick say. "I'm sorry I ever wondered, Butch you go get the hair."

"Hey why me?" He asked.

"Because you had to ask." Brick smiled devilishly. Butch groaned and walked off coming back with a handful of hair and put it on the table making his brothers look at him weird then move on putting the hair, toothpick, and black Z light once everything was ready Boomer said. "Wait if we do it now he'll be eight like we were I think we'll need white Z light too." his brothers nodded then thought and Brick said. "I know." he went over to a box and pulled out a jar of white light and said. "I got this from that lab a few years back thought we could use it." He the tossed it in the machine and pushed the button. The machine began to rock and shake it then exploded blowing them back and kicking up a lot of dust making butch ask. "okay who's is surprised that thing lasted that long." both of them raised their hands along with a third hand which belonged to a young man about Bricks height dressed in black pants, black jacket both with a white stripe on them and the letters RRB on the right peck of the jacket also in white, and also wearing a white shirt, and on his head he had a white beanie which covered up his brown shaggy hair. He then greeted them as he put a tooth pick in his mouth beginning to chew on it. "Sup name's Blitz."

Well there ya go sorry if the last part I kind rambled at the last bit I'll try to update again soon sorry but I still don't have internet at my house. Also like always I' m open to suggestions and requests please be nice in giving criticism and I won't blow the fuck up on you have nice day.


	6. nice to meet you

CH 6. Nice to meet you

Hi hey everyone sorry for not posting or anything my computer broke and I'm using a different brand so none of my stories transferred over so I have to start over completely.

No P.O.V.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer looked at their new brother/partner Butch then asked. "so what do you use for a weapon?" Blitz looked at him and pulled out a small bag which he opened and poured out some marbles into his hand and answered. "These little babies." Boomer scratched his head and asked. "What do they do?" Blitz looked at him and smiled wickedly and threw ten marbles in the air and flicked each one as they fell into the concrete wall making a smiley face. This made each of the brothers jaws drop then smile. "This could be good." Brick said then a low rumbles was heard by all of them and they looked at each other and Butch said. "But first food, Boomer go buy pizza." Boomer groaned. "Aaargh, fine but I'm getting anchovies on it." He then walked out of the house.

Boomer P.O.V.

I began walking Tony's Pizza Parlor (don't know if this is an actually pizza restaurant if it is go to one near you and tell them about this story) which in hindsight was stupid because it's 8 blocks away but no- they don't deliver to our neighborhood because last time the delivery guy got shot in the leg, little bitch. But I guess I can't complain they do prepare everything there in the restaurant and I mean things can't get to bad right?

-Thunder clap-

Yup…it's raining well at least I'm at Tony's. Once I walk in I ring out my clothes and head to the counter my hair wet still in my face so I couldn't see much. I then asked the cashier who's face I couldn't see. "Can I get a large pizza with everything and extra anchovies?" she answered. "Sure that will be $18.79 and a good look at those pretty blue eyes Boomer-kun." I was confused and moved hair out of my eyes and saw the cashier was Bubbles or Miyako I should say. I smiled at her and moved my hair looking at her light blue eyes with my darker ones I leaned on the counter and asked. "What are you doing working at a pizza place?" She giggled that giggle I found incredibly sexy and answered. "Let's just say I don't want to sleep with my teachers to get through collage, plus this was the best pay I could get." I scratched my head and then a light bulb came on in my head (N:A/painful to have light bulb in your head) and told her. "Hey me and my brothers need someone to help clean up our house every now and then and we can pay at least enough for your collage."

Maiyako P.O.V.

I was a little stunned and answered. "Well I don't know I mean, a girl going into a house with four boys. I'm pretty sure that is how some girls wind up on MTV." He chuckled and said. "Fine then you and your friends in the back talk about it and if you accept you know where we live." He said taking his pizza and leaving. I was a little shocked how did he know that me, Momoko, and Karaou were all working here. I walked in the back and said. "Hey girls I found us a new job." "What is it?" Karou asked me. "We be maids." I said a little cheery both of them looked at me as if my blonde hair was effecting my brain. Momoko then said. "Okay here is the thing we can't go to 50 different houses and clean I mean we don't know what kind of perverts live in some places and what they'll make us do." she shivered in disgust at last thought I then responded with. "No that's just it it's at a one house and they offered to put us through college." They both smiled and Karou started. "So who is it.." *beep* *beep* *beep* are belts went off. "Well other job first." Momoko said and we all ran outside and transformed and took off Bunny joining us as we flew down town. When we landed we looked around but didn't see anything.

Normal P.O.V.

"I don't see anything." Bunny said looking around the other girls agreed then a loud whistling sound was heard then a explosion not far from them. "Well that's for us." Buttercup said as they flew over to where the explosion came from and saw the Ruffs laughing, eating pizza, and with a new Ruff.

Butch P.O.V.

I ate a slice of pizza and looked over seeing the Puffs, looked at my watch and said. "They made good time." Boomer nodded and said. "Told ya." I cracked my back and said. "Well I'm up." I stepped toward the girls and Buttercup stepped forward as well. I smiled and started to jog toward her going into a run her doing the same we ran into each other our hands locking up are foreheads against each other. She was growling and I just kept smiling. Then with a quick move I pinned her to a wall and pressed myself against her and said. "Well now besides all the clothes I like this." She growled and tried to push me back saying. "Yeah, and I don't have a knife to stab you with." I chuckled and groped her ample and ass, smiling at how soft it was and said. "Oh the things I'd do to you if you let me." She blushed hard and kicked me a few feet away making me chuckle. She then made a fist and tried to punch me but I caught her fist and pulled her close so that her body was against mine but her back was to me. "Now let me see what is your bra size." I say as I move my free hand closer to her chest. She began struggling more as I got closer. "Butch!" I hear Brick yell I just groan and let her go returning to my brothers with a little souvenir.

Blitz P.O.V.

I watched as Butch came back with something white with green stripes in his pocket. I stood up and yelled. "Hey girls how ya doing I'm the new Ruff here name's Blitz!" I run faster that the naked eye could see and flip all their skirts up and say. "Nice to meet you." _

Sorry it took so long but I'm going to work on the next chapter right this second.


	7. When good girls play dirty pt1

CH. 7 When good girls play dirty pt1

So this should be self-explanatory it may get citrus like in this chapter if you don't like I'm going to put warning next time. If you guys want. By the way this may only follow one couple a chapter.

Normal P.O.V.

All the girls quickly pushed down their skirts with an 'eep.' all the Ruffs laughing and exchanging high fives then Bunny began to whisper to her teammates.

Bunny P.O.V.

"Hey guys I got a idea." I said getting us into a huddle and Blossom asked. "What is it?" I smiled and answered. "These guys are huge perverts right?" They all nodded. "Then I say we split up and use what are mamas gave us." We all exchanged looks and nodded me, Bubbles, and Buttercup flying in different directions, Blossom staying to confront Brick.

Blossom P.O.V.

All the Ruffs left except Brick who just smiled at me and leaned against a car. I smiled back at him and walked toward an old looking building and turned before entering beckoning him to me with my index finger and walked in see it was a old candy factor (surprise no?) with a ton of still good candy inside which made me scream with glee inside. I found a ton of pixie sticks which gave me one hell of a devilish idea.

Brick P.O.V.

I followed Blossom into the building and smiled knowing it was where I stashed most of my candy. When I stepped inside I saw some white sugar on the ground which made me smile as I called out. "Hey pinkie you got something special for me?" I only heard a giggle a her voice reply back. "Come and find out red." I continued smiling following the trail till I came upon what made the man down stairs jump in attention.

On a large bed that I kept in the old factory was Blossom in just her skirt, panties and bra, sugar on both neck and legs. She smiled and said. "I remembered your sweet tooth I hope this is enough."

Normal P.O.V.

Brick approached the half naked Puff and pulled her to his waist and leaned into her for a kiss which she accepted his tongue asking for entrance which made her gasp allowing him to enter her mouth and explore freely. He pulled back watching her pant smiling he groped her ass saying. "This is what I like on you, sure your boobs are only in the mid Cs' but I'm more of an ass man and your ass is just perfect." She blushed as he did and began going under her underwear peeling them off and throwing them aside she blushed even more and said. "B-brick I-I don't know if we should." He looked at her and took off his shirt asking. "Okay but first…" He the poured some sugar on his well toned chest. "…why don't you enjoy some candy sweaty." She was phased for a moment then leaned in starting to lick the sugar off making him smile as he started to remove her bra letting it fall. "Good girl, now help me with my belt please?" He asked her in a seductive voice she dropped to her knees and began to take off his belt and go for his zipper but he stopped her and said. "uh, uh, uh only use your mouth for that." Blossom nodded and unzipped Bricks pants with only her mouth letting his 12 inch long and 3 inch thick member hit her in the face which made her gasp. "It's so BIG." He smiled and said. "Why don't you touch it." Her face went beat red and said. "What? No I'm not doing that." Brick just smiled and said. "Then maybe…" He picked her up and bent her over the beg pressing his member against her ass making her yelp. "…I'll take your anal virginity." He prodded her asshole with the head of his member then whispered in her ear. "Just say no if you don't want it." She turned her head opening her mouth to say something but her body and mind weren't on the same page and she just turned back around and grabbed a pillow waiting for him.

Brick smiled and began to ease into her as making her eyes go wide and her to scream into the pillow as Brick finally got every last inch into her moaning. "Oh Blossom your so tight." She had tears in her eyes from the pain and looked at Brick asking. "Can I set the pace?" He smiled and flipped them over so she was in a reverse cowgirl. He put his hands behind his head and watched her as she began to move up and down but a little to slow for his taste so he said. "Faster baby." He then gave her a hard smack on the ass making her jump and moan as she began to pick up speed. This made Brick smile and repeated the process over and over till her ass was red. Blossom began to move fast making both of them moan in pleasure and Brick to moan out. "Here it CUMS!" Blossoms eyes went wide as he exploded inside her ass making her reach her climax.

She fell back onto him and started panting hard and Brick just smiled saying. "You know those pixie sticks were actually a mild aphrodisiac right?" Blossom just kept panting as he pulled out of her and covered them up with a blanket.

Blossom P.O.V.

I woke up resting on Brick's chest and wondered 'was he really that big or was that just those phony pixie sticks?' so I lifted the blanket and saw that he was as big as I though and I grabbed my phone and snapped a few pictures and quickly tried to stand up but found my legs to be wobbly and I almost fell. But I recovered and quickly grabbed my clothes getting dressed and flying off to the professor's thinking hard about what our next encounter would be like.

Brick P.O.V.

I stopped pretending to be asleep once my beautiful lady left and took out my phone saying. "You got your photo's Blossy…" I went to a picture of her sleeping naked both front and back. "…and I got mine." I smiled laying back waiting to see how the other guys to call and say how they faired with their girls.

Constructive criticism is appreciated and first one to comment a couple is the next lemon like BC and Butch but only counterpart couples. And I will be working on the next chapter ASAP.


End file.
